Wanted
by royal destiny
Summary: Set in Mirai timeline. This story revolves around Mari, Gohan and Videl's daughter, and Mirai Trunks. With Mari's mother dying, she is sent to find Capsule Corp. Will she be able to overcome the tragedy and find love at the same time? Read to find out.


Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or the song Wanted.

Song : Wanted by Vanessa Carlton

**song** "talking" told from Mari's POV

**Wanted**

* * *

**I have wondered far and wide**

**For something real something to die for**

**But I have found you and you do not see**

**All that is me all that is true **

My name is Mari and I live with my mother in a remote area. Back when my parents were together, they decided that it was the safest place for us to be. Reason being, my father did not think that the androids would attack such a place. However, safety goes out the window when your father dies before you are old enough to remember him.

My mother never told me why or how, but I know it had to be from the androids. In fact, she does not talk about him much at all. All I know is from the pictures that are scattered all over the house. Back in when I was a child, I use to ask her why a lot of the pictures had a boy with lavender hair because he was in a lot of the pictures.

Even now, I wonder where the pictures were taken. I want to go to that place and try to look for him, but can't because Mama is sick. I am afraid to leave her because she says that seeing my father will make everything better, but if he is really dead then that means that Mama has to die.

"Mari?"

I turned my head away from the window in her bedroom when I heard my name, "Mama what are you doing up?"

"Because I have to tell you something," my mother said as she attempted to sit up.

That made me worried, "What is it?"

"Sweetie your father," it was that moment that I rushed to her bedside. I could tell that she was growing paler, "Well he was,"

I sat on her bed. I was scared and I did not know what I could do to help my mom. If she was talking about my father now, I knew that could not be a good thing. "What was he Mama?"

"Sweetheart I love you," my mother said as she weakly grabbed my hand. "You have to promise me something."

I nodded my head as my fear was increasing, "Anything for you Mama."

"Mari," I flinched as I listened to my mom's horrible coughing fit, "you need to go to West Capitol."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not going."

"You promised."

"I know that," I was cut off by a picture of my parents when they were younger.

"Take the picture and go to West Capitol." My mother started another one of her coughing fits. "Trust me they will take you in if you tell them you're his daughter."

I nodded, "I will go." I did not want to leave, but I knew that I should not be arguing with her.

"Mari I love you."

"I love you too Mama, but I'm scared."

"You will be fine," my mother smiled at me. "You are the strongest eighteen year old that I know."

I knew I should have laughed at her joke because I was the only eighteen year old she knew, but I couldn't. "I won't be fine, not if you're dead!"

"Yes, you will."

I started to cry at the thought of my mother not being here anymore. "You can come with me Mama."

"No…I can't," my mother said as she squeezed my hand, "You will be fine. I know you will because you are the strongest person I know. I love you," was the last thing that my mother had said.

The tears started to come faster now as I lay down on the bed. Everything had changed so fast in my life. I knew that I had to keep my promise. With that thought, I grabbed the picture and left the house. I did not know where in West Capitol I was suppose to go, but I knew that I had to at least try.

On my way to West Capitol, I tried to not think about what had happened. As I reached the city, I was shocked at the destruction I saw. I had not expected West Capitol to be such a big city.

"Where do I start to look?" I said to myself as I stopped in mid-air. Suddenly, I felt that this was an impossible task.

After a few moments, I thought that I could go to the biggest building I could find. I knew that it was risky, but I did not want to be in plain sight, especially since the androids could be anywhere.

The building took about an hour to find. As I landed on the sidewalk, I got nervous. That was partially because the property looked more like a business complex. As I walked up to the door, I took the picture out of my pocket. Just as I was going to knock on the door, it opened to show a muscular man with lavender hair.

"Good evening," I nervously said.

The man glared at me, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Mari Son."

"That's not possible."

I could not help but be confused by the look on this man's face. It was like he had seen a ghost. "I'm not entirely sure what you are talking about, but," I handed him the picture, "the man in this picture is my father. My mom wanted to be to find some people, but I don't know who I am suppose to be looking for. My father is supposedly dead, but I am hoping that you can tell me where he is. I need to take him home with me."

The man took the picture and stared at it for a little bit. "Where did you get a picture of Gohan?"

"Gohan?" I smiled. I had read the name on the back of the picture, but I did not know if that had been his real name.

The man with the lavender hair nodded, "I'm sorry for being rude earlier. My name is Trunks. It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too."

Trunks handed me back my picture, "Please come inside."

I followed him inside. I felt small inside the big house. It seemed weird to me because the outside looked nothing like a house. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to look for people. My mom said if I told these people my name they would take me in."

Trunks shut the front door behind me. "I'm pretty sure your mother was probably talking about my mom and I. As far as I know, we were the only ones who knew Gohan personally."

"Ok," I was confused. I followed Trunks to the couch and sat down. "Are you sure that Mama was talking about your family? Because I need to find my father," I said as I looked down at my hands.

"I'm pretty sure that we are those people," Trunks said as he sat down on the couch. "I remember how Gohan use to talk about how he missed his baby girl. I just figured back then that he was talking about his girlfriend."

"He did?" That made me happy to know that my father cared about me. "Trunks I have to go back home."

He looked at me, "Why? You just got here. Besides you said that you needed someone to take you in."

"I do," tears started to fill my eyes, "but Ma..ma…is….dead."

The next thing I knew was that Trunks had his arms around me. "I'm so sorry Mari."

I laid my laid on his shoulder and cried. I did not know what made me completely trust this man, but it was nice to know that there was someone else in this world I could trust. After a few minutes of crying, I said, "Trunks could you come with me? I don't want to go by myself."

"Of course I can Mari."

It took a few more moments before I got the courage to stand up. "We should get going."

"Can you fly?"

Mari nodded, "I can."

"I could carry you if you would like."

"Why would you want to carry me?"

"I'm just afraid that you used a lot of your energy to get you."

"You don't know where to go."

"You can tell me where."

As much as I liked his offer, I had never been carried by anyone. "You can follow me there. I will be fine."

"Just know that if you need me to carry you I will."

"Thank you."

We left shortly after that. I was so nervous to go back home, but I was glad to have Trunks with me. It made the trip seem less upsetting. It felt weird bringing someone back to the house, especially with what had happened, because I had never done that before.

**I am more than you will see,**

**I am more than you will need,**

**I am more than you will see,**

**More than wanted**

When we arrived at my house, I landed on the front yard and stood there. I knew that my mother was still upstairs in her bedroom just as I had left her, but I did not know if I could go inside.

"Should we go in?" Trunks asked as he landed next to me. "I'm sure you have some things that you need to get."

I nodded, "Yeah I do."

"You do have a cute house."

"Thank you."

"Mari," Trunks said as he grabbed something out of his pocket, "you should put the things you want to bring in here. The capsules will make transporting everything a lot easier."

"I don't have a lot of things, but it will make it easier."

Trunks nodded at me as he followed me into my house. I popped open one on the capsules he gave me and started putting the pictures in there. I did not have any intention of opening the capsule again, but I did not want whoever found the house to think that there were still people living there. After I was done with that, I closed that capsule and walked upstairs to my room.

I tried not to think as I walked into my room. My goal was to get my clothes and anything I wanted. That took about a half-hour. I left kind of embarrassed as Trunks sat on my bed since my room had been a little messy. I don't think that he thought anything about it because he just sat there.

"I think I have everything I need from here."

"Where to next?"

I frowned, "To get Mama."

Once again, Trunks followed me out of my room and to her room. I paused for a moment at the doorway before I found the courage to go inside.

"I'm so sorry Mari," Trunks said as he stood next to me.

"Thanks," I said as I sat on the bed.

"We should go bury her alongside everyone else."

I looked at Trunks, "You mean next to my father?"

Trunks nodded, "I think your mom would like that."

I stood up and said, "Me too."

"Mari, why don't I carry her there? You can follow me."

I nodded because I could not find anything to say. Even though I knew what was happening, it was hard to accept it.

Once Trunks picked up my mother, we left the house. I told myself that I couldn't look back. It was about a five minutes before we made it to a small field. When we landed, Trunks blasted a hole in a ground, set my mom in the hole before filling it back up.

It was then that I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. All of the sudden it felt like everything was collapsing around me. It did not take long before Trunks pulled me back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mari. I wish things could be different," as he said that I cried harder into his shoulder, "but just think that your mom is with Gohan."

I looked around to see the graves of Goku, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "I guess you are right," I sniffled.

We stayed for a few more minutes before Trunks picked me up. He carried be back to his house. It was nice to be carried because I fell asleep.

**As you float the flimsy surface**

**You should know life lies beneath it **

**Don't pretend you feel what I feel for you**

**Live illusion and I am real **

The next thing that I knew I woke up on the couch in Trunks's house. I sat up and looked around. I smiled when I saw Trunks walk into the room.

"Thank you for everything Trunks."

"Not a problem," he said as he sat down. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"You don't seem to know much about Gohan."

"That's because he died when I was two."

"That can't be right because Gohan did not die until I was fourteen."

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm only twenty-one, which you have made you ten when he died."

That really confused me, but I figured that there had to be a reason for it. I did not have to think too long about that because a woman with blue hair came in.

"I didn't know you were bringing home a girl Trunks."

I smiled as I watched Trunks turn red, "Hi I'm Mari."

"Mom, this is Gohan's daughter."

The woman will blue hair walked over and gave me a hug. "It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Bulma Briefs."

"It is nice to meet you too."

"Isn't your mother's name Videl?"

I nodded, "It was but she died earlier today."

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you," it seemed like I was saying that a lot today. "How did you know Mama?"

Bulma sat down in the recliner, "We met one time a long time ago. Gohan constantly talked about the two of you."

"He talked about us all the time?" I saw Bulma nod. "I don't know about him. Mama did not like to talk about him."

"I understand that. I still don't like to talk about Vegeta."

"You are more than welcome to stay here with us."

"Thank you Bulma," I smiled. It was nice to know that I had a place to stay and to know that I kept my promise to my mother.

"Trunks why don't you take Mari for a tour and find her a bedroom," Bulma said as she stood up. "I can go fix dinner."

Trunks stood up, "Follow me Mari."

I followed Trunks throughout the whole house. Capsule Corp was a big house and I just hoped that I did not get lost. When we got upstairs, I chose the first bedroom I saw. To me, it did not matter where I slept because I was determined to make a new life in this city. Trunks told me that he would come back and get me when dinner was ready. I sat down on the bed for a few moments and looked around my new room.

"It is bigger than my old room," I lay back on the bed, "and it is a comfortable bed and I get to see Trunks every day." That last part scared me. I did not why I wanted to see him every day, but I decided to not to think about it today.

I got up and started to unpack. I could not stop from thinking about cute Trunks was. As much as I did not want to think about that, it was a much needed distraction. "I'm sure that he would never like me."

I got done with unpacking and smiled when I could smell food. I followed the smell to the kitchen and was shocked when I saw that Trunks was the one cooking.

"I didn't know that you were cooking."

Trunks looked at me and smiled, "Mom was going too, but I didn't want your first night to be a bad one."

I laughed, "She must be as bad of a cook as me."

"No she is probably worse," Trunks said as he went back to stirring.

**I am more than you will see,**

**I am more than you will need,**

**I am more than you will see,**

**More than wanted**

Dinner had been delicious, even though I did not eat much of it. The rest of that night seem go by quickly, especially since it had just been Bulma and I in the living room. I wanted to know where Trunks had gone to, but it was nice to be able to hear stories about my father.

"Bulma I am going to go to bed."

"Good night sweetie," Bulma said as she grabbed a notebook off of the coffee table.

"Good night Bulma."

I walked upstairs to my room. Today had been a very long day for me. When I got to my room, I closed my bedroom door and lay on the bed. The tears came the moment I lay on my bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I hear the rumble of thunder. It was an irrational fear to be afraid of thunderstorms when the androids were terrifying, but in my mind both were kind of the same. After a minute and several rumbles of thunder later, I managed to get out of bed. I ran down the stairs hoping to find that someone was home.

When I got to the kitchen, I realized that I was all by myself. I quickly poured myself a glass of chocolate milk and walked to the couch. I was so scared. It did not take long to realize that I was the only one at my new home. That did not compare to how scared I was when I heard the front door slam.

"What are you doing up?"

I was relieved to see that it was only Trunks. "The thunder woke me up. I am really scared of thunderstorms."

Trunks laughed as he sat down next to me, "That is a stupid thing to be scared of."

"No it isn't," I said as I got up off the couch.

"I think it is," he laughed as I jumped again, "especially since there are worse things to be afraid of."

I didn't say anything as I got up and left the room. As I walked up to my room, I started to cry. Once I got to my room, I laid on my bed with my blanket over my head.

"Mari," Trunks asked as he walked into my room.

I stayed completely covered by my blanket. I did not want him to see me crying over this. "Go away."

Apparently, he didn't take that for an answer. "I'm not going to," he said as he sat on my bed, "especially since there is something really bothering you."

"You're bothering me."

Trunks shook his head, "I'm not doing that at all. I was only joking."

I lifted the blanket off my head, "Really?"

Trunks smiled, "Of course I was. I could see that it was scaring you."

"But you said,"

"It was all a joke," Trunks said as he cut me off. "Besides do you really think that I would let the thunder hurt you? As long as I am around nothing is going to ever hurt you."

I sat up, "You would really protect me like that?"

Trunks nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged, "I just didn't think that you would, but I am happy that you would do that for me."

The next thing that I knew was Trunks lips against mine. It took a few moments before I register what was happening. I even thought that I was still asleep because it seemed like a dream, but I knew that I wasn't dreaming.

Trunks broke the kiss once he felt the need for air, "I will always protect you from everything that has the possibility to hurt you. You are the only on that I care about right now."

I smiled, "Me too."

Trunks pulled me into his arms, "Mari I need you to be as quiet as possible."

"Wh-" Trunks placed his fingers again my mouth and I nodded. I watched him leave my room.

**I know, I know you like the way**

**You feel when I play**

**I know, I know you don't really**

**Hear what I say**

I sat in my room for a long twenty minutes. I could hear things crashing against the wall, which did nothing but make me feel helpless. I knew that I needed to go help Trunks, but I had no idea if I would help the situation or not. Finally, the noises had stopped and in that instant I ran downstairs.

"Trunks," I yelled as soon as I got down the steps.

When I didn't hear him respond, my heart sank. I kept thinking the worst as I ran through the living room. I saw a large hole in the exterior wall. As I approached the wall, I saw Trunks lying in the grass unconscious.

"Trunks!"

Without another thought, I flew through the large hole. I landed beside him to see that he was covered in blood. I wished that I knew where Bulma was because she would have known what to do. Instead, I carefully picked him up and carried him to his bedroom.

Once I reached his bed, I was surprised at how carefully I had sat him down since the entire time I felt like I was going to drop him. I stood there for a few moments wondering what to do. Then I remembered that Bulma had said something about a special bean. If only I had known where that was, I could help him. Instead, I flew back downstairs to get some cool water and towels. I knew that I had to wipe off the blood.

"Mari what happened?"

I turned around, "I think it was the androids."

"You think?"

I nodded, "Trunks and I were in my room because I was scared of the thunderstorm and then he told me to be quiet. Bulma he is really hurt and I don't know where the special bean thing is."

Bulma took a deep breath, "That would explain the hole in the living room wall. Where is Trunks?"

"I carried him to his room."

"I'll go get the senzu bean and meet you there."

I watched Bulma walk off. It seemed like she was not as worried as I was, but then again, she was probably use to this. I carefully carried the water and towels up the stairs.

When I got to his room, she was already there feeding him the senzu bean. I set the water on the bedside table. "Is he going to be okay?"

Bulma nodded, "He will be. I don't have many senzu beans left, but you were right when you said he needed one. Although, you should not have moved him."

"I'm sorry."

Bulma turned her head to look at me, "I'm just glad that you were here. Next time you know not to move him."

"I just thought it would be better if we were up here rather than down were the androids could easily find us."

"Why don't you wait out in the hall while I clean the blood off?"

I nodded before leaving. It seemed like Bulma was mad at me. I did not want to make her angry. I closed the door as I walked out of his room. I knew that I should have gone back to my room, but I needed to do something to help. So I decided to go downstairs and attempt to clean up.

**I know, I know you are waiting**

**For something to raid**

**I know, I know you wish you could be**

**More than you say **

I looked up from the floor when I heard Bulma walk down the stairs. "How is he?"

"Trunks should be ok."

"I'm glad," I said before going back to picking up the pieces of broken glass and wall off the floor.

"You don't have to do that."

I nodded, "I don't want you to mad at me."

"Why would you think that?"

I looked back up again. "It seemed like you were mad at me for moving Trunks. For Trunks and I being in my room. For me not being able to help him fight the androids."

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you for any of those things," Bulma said as she walked toward me. "I was worried about him and angry at myself for not being here."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Bulma hugged me, "Not at all."

I hugged her back, "Can I go see him?"

"Of course you can."

I cautiously walked back up to Trunks's room. I was so scared that he would leave me too. When I reached his room, I stood in the hallway before gaining the courage to go inside. Once I felt that I had the courage, I turned the door knob. It pained me to see him lying on his bed helpless. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can't leave me. I lost Mama. I just can't lose you too," I said as tears filled my eyes. I grabbed his hand, "I love you so much Trunks." I did not care that it had only been a day. I knew what my feelings were.

I am not sure how much time had passed before I heard Bulma come into the room. I looked toward her direction to see her sit in a chair.

"Mari," Bulma softly smiled at me, "is everything alright?"

I shook my head no. "I'm afraid that I am going to lose him too." As soon as I said that, the tears that had filled my eyes finally spilled out.

"That is not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because he promised me after your father die to stay safe." Bulma looked at her son. "Even though he fights the androids on a daily basis, he always comes back and is fine."

I wiped my tears away with my left hand since I refused to move my right hand. "I'm going to trust you on that."

Bulma nodded, "Why don't you go and try to get some sleep?"

I shook my head, "I can't."

"If anything happens," Bulma walked over toward me, "I will come get you."

I looked from Bulma to Trunks several times before I agreed. "You promise?"

"I promise."

I kissed Trunks gently on his forehead, "Please don't leave me." It took a couple more minutes before I was able to leave the room.

**I have wandered far and wide**

**For something real something to die for**

I only slept for a few hours before I was awake again. I knew that I should have tried to go back to sleep, but that was not going to happen. I got up out of bed and walked out of my room. I was still really worried about Trunks. It seemed like it took forever until I finally managed to make it to his room. I turned the door knob. As I opened the door, I saw him sitting up in his bed.

"Trunks!" I rushed over to the bed. "You're awake."

He smiled at me, "I woke up a little bit ago."

I sat on the bed, "Where did Bulma go?"

"I told mom to go get some rest and not wake you up."

I laughed, "Well you should have."

"I'm just glad that you weren't hurt." Trunks said as he grabbed my hand.

I smiled, "I'm not hurt."

The two of us sat there in a comfortable silence. I knew that I was trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Mari?"

I looked at him, "Yes?"

"What is going on in your head?"

I sighed, "I want to tell you something but I don't want you to hate me."

I saw his face become confused, "Why would I hate you?"

"When I saw that you were hurt, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." I paused for a moment. I knew that I could not tell him exactly how I felt, "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you that I might have said something really big."

Trunks smiled, "Don't worry about it. I don't hate you at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that I might have heard the line you think I would hate you for."

Even though he said that it didn't matter, I was still embarrassed. "How did you hear it? I thought you were unconscious?

"I was, but for some reason I could hear what you were saying." I saw him pat the spot next to him and so I lay down with my head on his shoulder. "I know what we feel for each other, but I do not want to rush this at all."

"Me either," I said right before I yawned. I felt the safest that I had in a long time.

**But I have found you and you do not see**

**All that is me all that is true and**

A year has passed since that night. I must say that it was one of the most interesting years that I had in a long time. Trunks was helping me with my training so that I could help protect Bulma when he went to the other timeline.

"Mari," Bulma said as she walked into the living room, "have you seen Trunks?"

I shook my head, "He said that he was going to go train by himself for awhile. So I'm sure that he will be back soon."

Bulma nodded as she walked out of the room. I secretly wondered what she had wanted, but figured it had something to do with the time machine.

It was another couple of hours before I heard the door front door opened. I walked out of the kitchen and smiled. "I'm glad your back. I was worried."

"Don't be," Trunks said as he walked over to me, "because I was perfectly fine."

I hugged him, "I can't help, but be worried."

Trunks pulled away, "You worry too much. What did you do today?"

"Nothing really," I smiled as I followed him into the living room, "expect for working on my training."

"Did you achieve anything?"

"Nope, but I wasn't trying too. I just wanted to be sure that I have a perfect form."

Trunks put his arm around me, "Perfect form isn't going to mean much when you're in a fight."

I knew that, but at the same time I knew that I had to up hold my responsibility. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Trunks can I tell you something?"

"Of course sweetie."

I sat up and looked in his blue eyes, "I know that I'm being selfish, but I don't want you to go to the past."

Trunks sighed, "Mari we talked about this."

"I know, but I just don't want you to go."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you don't want me to go?"

"Because I have a bad feeling," I said as I reached out to hold his left hand, "and I just don't want to lose you too."

"Don't worry about that because I am going to come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am because I'm going to prove that feeling wrong. I promise."

I smiled before I pressed my lips to his. This feeling still scared me, but I knew that I Trunks would protect me and keep his promise.

**I am more than you will see,**

**I am more than you will need,**

When I woke up the next morning, I got out of bed as quickly as I could. I wanted to be able to see Trunks before he left. As soon as I was dressed, I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I stopped when I saw the time machine.

"I was worried that I was going to have to leave a note," Trunks said as walked up behind me.

"I would have been so mad at you," I said as I turned around.

"That is what I told him," Bulma said as she came outside.

The three of us laughed about the littlest things while Bulma did a final check of the time machine. Somehow I was managing to keep a straight face when all I wanted to do was cry. After about ten minutes, Bulma said that everything was ready for Trunks to leave. I stood there and watched her tell him "bye" while I was trying to think of what to say.

"Trunks just be careful."

"I will," Trunks said before kissed me. "I'll be back before you realize it."

I smiled, "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too," Trunks pressed his lips against mine for one last time before he boarded the time machine.

**I am more than you will see,**

**More than wanted**

It had been four months since I saw Trunks. I tried to keep from thinking the worst, but ever since Bulma had been killed nothing had been the same. I blame myself for her death because I was not able to protect her.

I was on my way back to Bulma's laboratory when I heard something. So I walked quietly walked back up the steps and looked out the door. I stood there for a few moments until I saw that it was Trunks.

"Trunks," I said as I ran over to him.

"Mari!"

As soon as I got to him, I passionately kissed him. "I'm so glad that you are back. I was so worried that you were dead too."

"Dead too?"

I back out of his arms as the tears welled up in my eyes. "Bulma died. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect her, but the androids were too strong for me."

Trunks instantly pulled me back into his arms, "Its ok. I was prepared for that."

"How could you be?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It was something that I knew might happen to both of you. I'm just glad that you tried to protect her."

I did not say anything. I just stood there in his arms for awhile. I had missed him so much. Nothing seemed to matter anymore since I had the love of my life back.

"Did you defeat the androids in the past?"

"Of course I did," Trunks tightened his grip, "but there is a new threat to our timeline."

"What?" That scared me because I was hoping that the androids would; have been the end.

"Don't worry about anything. I just have to go defeat the androids and Cell."

I smiled, "What happens after that?"

"We start our life together."

I smiled even bigger this time. "Then you should go defeat them because I am ready to live in a world without any threat."

"Me too. I love you Mari."

"I love you too Trunks."

After several kisses, I watched Trunks walk out the door. I knew that this is what was meant for me. I am going to help him to do whatever he wants because he was able to save me.

**More than you'll love, more than you'll hate,**

**More than you'll hold, more than wanted**

**More than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish**

**More than you'll have, more than wanted **

* * *

I had to completely rewrite this story because I did not like the way it had orignally been written. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story.


End file.
